


Defense

by DaFishi



Series: Life goes on [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Charles, Alpha Henry, Alpha James, Alpha John, Alpha Samuel - Freeform, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, He proposes, M/M, Omega Alexander, Omega Angelica, Protective Thomas, aaron is good, but only for Alexander, but you still love him, he and Alexander are like brothers, or Aaron is the annoying brother, that keeps nagging you, thomas is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas defends Alexander’s reputation when he’s not there.Only James and Aaron know why.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Life goes on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973248
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightseed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightseed/gifts).



> Hope this fic doesn’t suck.
> 
> I wasn’t satisfied with its results but I revised it six times so....
> 
> Kinda over it

“Hamilton’s an omega?” Lee asks, surprised.

Adams scoffs. “I don’t know why you sound surprised. The only reason he got in was because Washington liked him.”

Burr bristles at the comment.

He had recently married Angelica and grown to see Alexander as a brother.

The Schuyler’s had adopted the omega and wouldn’t leave him alone.

Burr had grown fond of the spitfire omega.

“Alexander earned his job. If you spent time with him, you’d learn that he’s more than just a hole to fuck,” Burr snapped.

Seabury snorts. “Sure. I’m pretty sure he’d spread his legs for some money.”

Before he can continue, the doors to the office are opened.

Thomas and James walk in, the Virginian alphas looking extra smug today.

James because he just had his bill passed, and Thomas?

Well, no one was really sure.

Except for Burr.

“What’s with you?” Knox asks.

Thomas smirks. “My omega accepted my proposal.”

Several cheers and congratulations are heard as Thomas accepts them.

Burr smiles at the other alpha, and Thomas smiles right back.

Burr had seen the diamond ring on Alexander’s finger and the look of pure joy and elation on the omega’s face.

Right now, he was off wedding planning with the Schuylers as Thomas came into work.

“What were you all talking about?” James politely inquires.

He sits next to Burr out of habit.

The two had been there when Thomas proposed and had grown rather close because of their mutual protectiveness of their loved ones.

“Hamilton. Turns out, he’s a whore,” Lee snickers.

Burr scowls as James goes rigid next to him.

Thomas smiles, but there’s a stiffness in his body language that tells Burr he’s not enjoying the topic.

“His alpha proposed, but he’s probably spreading his legs for three other men at the same time. Poor man,” Seabury says, shaking his head.

“Let’s give the head of treasury some respect now, Sam,” James interjects.

He really didn’t want to know what would happen if Thomas reacted to the comment.

Adams rolls his eyes. “Please, James, he’s just another whore-”

“That's quite enough,” Thomas interrupts.

Everyone in the room turns to him in surprise.

Of all the people to defend Alexander, Thomas didn’t even make the top 20.

Yet here he was.

“That’s my omega you’re insulting, so if you’d like to keep your teeth, I’d shut up,” Thomas snarls.

Lee’s eyes widen, Adam’s jaw drops, and Seabury looks appalled.

“I didn’t know, I’m sor-” Lee starts, only to be cut off.

“So you’re only going to give an omega respect because they’re linked to some high-class alpha? Alexander has more governmental influence and national power than the three of you combined. Washington will fire you in less than a minute if he figures out you’re like this,” Thomas snaps.

The three alphas shrink back in their seat.

Burr coughs to cover his laughter and James clears his throat to try and stop his smile.

Washington walks in at this exact moment.

He raises an eyebrow at his shaken council.

“Something wrong?” Washington asks.

Thomas gives him his charming southern smile.

“Nothing, sir. Shall we continue the meeting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
